


Fake Happiness

by Roseheartjade



Series: Fake [2]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Shy Lee Taeyong, Soft Lee Taeyong, Stressed Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartjade/pseuds/Roseheartjade
Summary: NCT were in the middle of shooting the Misfit track video when the first message arrived. Probably fans had found out Taeyong's number again and thought it was funny to text him. Sasaengs were nothing new in the Kpop world. And this was definitely one of themOrTaeyong thought he would finally get peace, but everything only got so much worse then before...Sequel to fake smile
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Everyone
Series: Fake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117925
Kudos: 28





	Fake Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme gimme ooh, baby uncontrollable trauma  
> I'm going crazy, it's addicting, ain't no morе Hey,  
> gimme gimme your lovе, dazzling Can't stop it  
> Gimme gimme your love, waveringGimme gimme, ooh  
> _________________________

After Lei's kick-out, not much had changed except that normality had returned to the NCT Dorm. Of course, no one would ever forget what had happened. But after 6 months, everything was definitely back to the way it was before and we finally started with the NCT 2020 preparations.

All units finally got together again to produce 2 new albums together as NCT 2020. We even got 2 new band members, Sungchan and Shotaro. Since both of them had been trainees at SM for a long time, we didn't have to worry about events repeating themselves. Sungchan and Shotaro immediately fit perfectly into our team. Yuta, in particular, had adopted Shotaro right away. Maybe it was because he had finally found a Japanese friend in the band. Wayv members Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang were also finally welcomed into NCT. The complete preparations were a lot of fun and many new friendships were formed. Yangyang and Haechan, who are both so similar in character, manage to make us laugh every day with their pranks. Also Doyoung, who mostly gets the pranks, I had never seen smiling so often. During the entire preparations, we hardly got to see Johnny in the 127 Dorm, because he spent almost every second with Ten. That both were quite close to each other, was no longer a secret, but slowly I had the feeling that there was more than just friendship between the two.

Even now, on the set of the Misfit track video, the two were inseparable again and hung on each other the whole time and that even though Ten didn't even belong to the Misfit Unit. Smiling, I watched the two of them telling each other things and smiling from ear to ear. Only when I felt my mobile phone vibrating again did I turn my attention away from the two of them and pull out my phone. Once again, an unknown number tried to call me. The same number tried it for the 4th time now.Sighing in annoyance, I refused the call and switched my phone completely to silent mode. Probably sasaengs had once again found out my number and were now trying to get in touch with me. I love NCTzens more than anything, but fans stalking us definitely went too far.

"Hyung!"  
Surprised, I looked up from my phone as Sungchan called out and ran toward me. "We want to re-record the last part. I didn't know if you caught that, since you seemed pretty engrossed in your phone."Smiling slightly, I looked at the younger man in front of me. "Ah, thank you. I actually didn't catch that." Putting the phone away, I saw that the number was trying to call me again and frowned slightly. " Everything alright Hyung?"   
I sighed slightly and put one of my arms around Sungchan's shoulder and walked back to the set with him. "Sasaengs. You'll have trouble with them sooner or later, too, I'm afraid." Sungchan frowned slightly. "I hope not. Doyoung Hyung has told me way too many scary stories" He shook himself slightly as if a cold shiver ran down his spine.Smirking, I released my arm from him to move to my position. Misfit was one of our Unit songs from the first 2020 album. The Unit consisted of only rappers, which made the song consist of only rap parts. Misfit is not a title song, but we still shot a short music video, a track video for the song. Because without video, there is no music show promotions.Shooting track videos was often easy and usually took only a few hours, because they are only half as long as normal music videos and therefore require less work. Still, we all gave our best and managed to get the Stuff team satisfied again. After we shot the scene again, the shoot for the track video was finally finished and we were finally allowed to leave the set. 

"Taeyong!" With a big smile on his face, Johnny approached me. "We all still want to have dinner together, are you coming too?" Although Johnny and I had talked it out, and he's still apologizing for his actions now, I still felt a little uncomfortable around him. Still, I returned his smile slightly."Ah that sounds great but I have to decline since I promised Jaehyun I would spend the evening with him. I hope you guys have fun though." Johnny stroked his hair and nodded slightly. "Ok sure I understand that. Have fun with Jae." Laughing, I said goodbye to him and the other guys as well, being pulled into a tight hug by Ten once more before I was on my way home.

In the dorm, I was immediately greeted by the smell of food and I followed my nose sniffing into the kitchen, where Jaehyun was standing in front of the stove, humming lightly. Smiling, I leaned into the door frame and watched my boyfriend as he stirred the food. He didn't seem to have noticed me yet, as he continued humming undisturbed, focusing only on the pot in front of him. Smirking, I crept up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. Jaehyun jerked up startled and turned slightly to face me. "Back already?" Nodding lightly, I stood on my tiptoes to be able to look over his shoulder to see what he was actually cooking. "The shoot didn't really take that long. Especially not since we all kept coming up with new ideas, so we made quick progress." A glance over his shoulder was enough to make my stomach growl.  
"Ohh Tteokbokki!"  
Jaehyun laughed lightly and spun around so he could wrap his arms around me. "Dinner will take about 10 more minutes. If you want to freshen up first." Nodding slightly, I buried my face in the pit of Jaehyun's neck and drew in his scent, closing my eyes briefly. Jaehyun pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before easily releasing himself from my arms to focus back on the food. I grumbled slightly at the loss of contact and gave Jaehyun a brief pouty look before deciding to use the remaining 10 minutes more wisely and really freshen up a bit.Since I had no time to shower in the 10 minutes, a superficial quick wash had to do. In the bedroom, I grabbed one of Jaehyun's hoodies and threw it on. Although Jaehyun actually lived on the 10th floor, half of my closet consisted of his clothes. Snuggled into his hoodie, which was way too big for me, I went back to the kitchen where Jae was already serving dinner. "Mhm that smells delicious." Sniffing, I plopped down on one of the chairs and rubbed my stomach hungrily. Jaehyun gave me a slight smile and sat down with me. "I hope it tastes as delicious as it smells.""Oh yes for sure."  
And that's exactly what it did. Jaehyun's cooking surprised me every time. No matter what he prepared, everything tasted incredibly good.

After we both filled our bellies, we disappeared into my room and snuggled into my bed. We had recently started watching the drama "True Beauty" and now wanted to watch a few more episodes together. While Jaehyun was Team Seojun, I was definitely Team Suho. But maybe it was because Eunwoo looked too much like Jaehyun and I always saw my boyfriend in him. Snuggled up close to each other, we watched the show on my laptop before the credits rolled. Sulking because the episode ended in a cliffhanger again, I turned off the laptop and put it away from the bed. Jaehyun pulled me even closer as soon as the laptop was no longer within reach and stroked my hair, lost in thought.  
"Are you actually planning on telling the WayV members about our relationship as well?"  
I chuckled softly at his question. "Why? Would it bother you if everyone knew?"  
Jaehyun shook his head and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I'd love to tell the whole world that you're mine."  
At his words, my cheeks turned slightly red.  
"That would be nice." Smiling, I took Jaehyun's hand in mine and began to play with his fingers. "Actually, I had told Ten directly about our relationship but none of the others yet. But we can tell them, together."   
Jaehyun smiled softly at me and my heart instantly beat three times faster and I returned his smile immediately. Jaehyun turned lightly in my arms so that he was now lying above me. He supported his arms on the pillow beside me and continued to look at me smiling before he connected our lips again. I immediately closed my eyes and responded the kiss not a second later as I wrapped my arms around his torso. My whole body tingled with every little touch and I felt as if the butterflies in my stomach were running wild. I wanted so badly that this moment would never end. But a few seconds later, Jaehyun released his lips from mine and looked at me, smiling. "I like that idea." His smile made his dimples appear again, which I find so incredibly cute that I couldn't help but lightly poke them with one of my fingers. Jaehyun just laughed in response and connected our lips again. The kiss was passionate from the beginning. Our lips moved in the same rhythm and a pleasant tingling ran through my body. We only detached from each other again when we both ran out of air. Breathing heavily, we looked at each other and I lost myself in his brown eyes. I could swear to recognize a small bluish glimmer in them every time. 

His eyes magically attracted me and before I knew it his lips were on mine again, causing my eyes to flutter shut. Our lips moved in harmony, as if they were made just for each other. My hands stroked his back and found their way under his shirt all by themselves. Jaehyun hummed in surprise at the touch on his bare skin. My hands traveled down his back and I pulled him closer to me.Jaehyun smiled into the kiss while his hands also disappeared under my shirt.  
My hands were now no longer at his back, but found their way to his stomach and stroked there along the contours of his abs.Jaehyun growled into the kiss while he pulled me even closer to him. My fingers kept stroking until the tight fabric of his top wouldn't allow it anymore, so I promptly released him from his shirt. Meanwhile, his lips wandered to my neck and spread oodles of kisses there. Surprised, I gasped lightly when he found my weak spot. When Jaehyun broke away from my neck, he grinned triumphantly and ran a finger over the very likely red spot on my neck.  
"Now everyone can see that you're mine." 

With a swift movement, I turned both of us and was now on top of him. Jaehyun looked up at me surprised, while I pressed my lips to his chest and spread small kisses. Jaehyun gasped at the touches and meanwhile tried to take off my hoodie as well. I detached myself from him briefly so he could pull it over my head before I pressed myself against him again. Jaehyun used this moment to turn us around again and was now on top of me again. Satisfied with the change of position, I let my hands run along his upper body and smiled as he automatically flexed his muscles slightly. Slowly Jaehyun kissed his way down my torso while my hands moved to his back. When Jaehyun arrived at my waistband and opened it with a nimble movement of his fingers, he briefly released his lips from my body and looked down at me. With probably reddened cheeks, I lay underneath him and smiled at him to continue. Smiling, I lightly pulled Jaehyun up to me to reunite our lips. His hands meanwhile wandered down my body and brushed my pants off my legs. He pulled away from my lips again, which made me hum briefly, and kissed his way down my torso to my V line. Jaehyun continued to kiss down my body now caressed my skin on my thighs and thus managed to lure sweet, pleasant sounds from my lips. Jaehyun knew that he was driving me crazy by touching me continuously everywhere.

Because no matter whether it was, my side, my legs, my back or my chest, he certainly felt how my heartbeat quickened more and more, My breath was becoming more and more stubby and my sounds more and more wheezy.My fingers were on his shoulder and took turns clawing into his skin or gently stroking it. Jaehyun kissed his way lightly up to my chest again.He ran his fingers a little higher until he reached the waistband of my boxers.My breathing was quick and gasping as he ran his slightly shaky fingers under the waistband of my black Calvin Klein underwear. My fingers loosened from Jaehyun's shoulder, only to dig into his hair in the next moment.Jaehyun looked up at me lightly "You are beautiful."With red cheeks, I opened my eyes briefly, looked down at him, and released my fingers from his hair."You-" I put in before closing my eyes again, throwing my head back into my neck and clawing both hands into the sheet as his fingers wrapped around that one thing that could very possibly drive me the most insane at the moment. 

Gasping, I squirmed under him and clawed deeply into the sheet. I wanted to say something in response to his sentence, to tell him that he was just as beautiful, but as soon as I opened my mouth to let out something other than a moan, my phone rang. Jaehyun immediately stopped in his movements and I grumbled in discomfort. He should just ignore my phone and keep going. He should just not stop. However, my phone rang again, causing Jaehyun to slightly separate from me. Humming in annoyance, I rose slightly to lift my phone off the floor and unlocked it to see what was going on. The same number that had been trying to call me all day had tried again and this time was even texting. Confused and curious at the same time, I clicked on the chat. Maybe it was actually someone I knew. Maybe Baekhyun, or someone else, had lost his phone again and therefore had a new phone number and was trying to reach me with it. As soon as I opened the chat, I wished I had not. Hundreds of spam and hate messages immediately flooded in.

"Everything okay? Is it something important?" Jaehyun wrapped his arms around me from behind. Immediately, I turned my phone out of sight. I didn't want to burden Jaehyun with my messages. With a nod, I set my phone on airplane mode and put it on the closet. Smiling, I turned to my boyfriend. " Everything's fine. That was just the SuperM Groupchat." Through everything that happened, I was slowly getting better at lying which made Jaehyun to believe me right away. "So we can continue where we stopped."

In the end, all the messages were from a sasaeng anyway, and unfortunately we have to fight with them quite often. They were annoying but no reason to panic. If the messages do not stop, I would simply get a new number and the issue would be forgotten. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh finally chapter 1!!  
> Thank you all for joining me on this journey again. ♥


End file.
